It's Just Meant to Be
by chaseafteryourdreams
Summary: What if Shou was never born in Kyoto? Would things change? What would fate do to bring Kyoko to Shou? Ren? A different Skipbeat!.


**A/N:** I made up the year... and other stuff... and the weird story at the bottom... Hope you like it... I wrote this because it had it in my mind for awhile and I'm kind of stuck on the other stories... I'll continue them later on...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything. Skip Beat and it's characters belong to Nakamura Yoshiki. (Some parts may contain spoilers from Skip Beat!)

* * *

Chapter One: Introduction

* * *

On December 25, 1991, a new born rested peacefully in the arms of her mother. "I'll name you..._ Kyoko_. Perfect for the girl who will be raised in Kyoto," the older female stated. The father had pasted away a few months after the woman found out about her pregnancy. She felt stressed, for she was a hard working business woman. After the passing of her husband, she had almost went insane. _'I'll make my child work its butt off to help suppose me and its self. It will be a perfect child and we will make a lot of money. If it has any flaws, I will dispose of it. Maybe I'll give him or her to the neighbors.'_

When the two had reached their home in Kyoto, they were greeted by a couple and their infant. "Welcome back, Saena-san." The two bowed politely. "How are you feeling? Would you like to come into the restaurant for some tea and perhaps a snack?"

"Yes, thank you." She bowed back half way, for she didn't want to drop her daughter.

The room they had entered was small and old fashioned. It was very rare to find a restaurant so ancient. The young Kyoko was placed onto the floor on top of a sheet of blanket beside the couple's daughter. "They look as though they will be good friends in the future," the wife of the owner smiled towards them.

"Yes, they will be." Kyoko's mother replied.

* * *

A few years later, Kyoko began first grade. She was going to the same school as Kaiko Yoshida, the daughter of the restaurant owners. Kaiko was older than Kyoko by six months, and together, when they were around five years old, went to first grade.

"Kaiko-ch-" Kyoko ran up to hug her best friend, but her mouth was sealed before she could finish the other's name.

"Shut up! I told you to just call me Kai!"

"Sorry Kai-chan... But if it makes you feel better, I know lots of people with the same name!"

"Oh yeah? Name them."

"Well... there's... her... and her... and... fine I don't know okay!"

"See, I told you my name was super old."

"It's okay Kai-chan, that means you're special!"

"Ugh, be quiet. I don't want to be_ 'special'_."

"I'm sorry..."

"There's no need to be sorry, Kyoko. By the way, you could just call me Kai if you'd like." Kai smiled at Kyoko kindly.

Kyoko smiled back. "Thank you, Kai."

* * *

As the months pasted by, Kyoko had to study for her first test._ 'I have to study hard so Mommy will be proud of me!'_ Kyoko was in the living room reading and writing through out the night while her mother slept in a room upstairs. Kyoko was knocked out at around midnight, four hours after her bed time. She woke up the next morning with a gentle shove at the shoulder. "Kyoko-chan, wake up, you have a test today. I'll be going to work now, so after you're ready go walk to school with Kaiko-san."

"Okay Mommy. Be safe." Kyoko quickly dressed and brushed her teeth before walking to the neighbors' house.

"Good morning Kyoko! Are you ready for the test?!" Kyoko was greeted by Kai cheerfully.

"Good morning Kai. I think I am." Kyoko rubbed her eye, yawned, and smiled back to Kai.

"Kyoko, why do you look so tired?"

"I was studying all night."

"Why? It's_ just_ a little spelling quiz, you don't have to study so hard."

"I know, but I want to get a one hundred percent!" Kyoko raised a fist to the air and held a determined look on her face.

"Okay! I'll get one too then!" Kai also brought a fist to the air and smiled at Kyoko.

"Fight!"

* * *

When classes ended, Kyoko and Kai met up and compared quizzes. Kyoko's face and eyes were all red and puffy. "What's wrong Kyoko?"

"I-I-I f-f-failed the qu-qu-quiz," Kyoko sobbed.

"Really? How? Let me see your quiz." Kai tried to comfort Kyoko by placing an arm around her shoulder.

"He-He-Here." Kyoko handed her a wet paper covered with red marks.

"Why did you only do five problems and the other five problems you didn't do?"

"I-I didn't f-finish it," Kyoko choked out.

"Why didn't you finish it?"

"I th-think I f-fell asleep."

"Kyoko-chan." Kai hugged her kindly.

The two when their separate ways when they reached their homes. "I'm home."

"Welcome back," her mother replied. "How was school, Kyoko-chan? Did you do well on your test?"

"M-M-Mommy... I failed my test."

"What?! You failed your test?! Let me see." Kyoko's mother grabbed the quiz out of her hand and soon crumpled in up and threw it at Kyoko. "Brat, you didn't even finish it. I'll give you one more try. If you don't get a perfect score, I'll be moving on."

"But Mommy."

"Shut up. Don't call me that until you get a perfect on everything." Kyoko's mother left Kyoko and went to her room. She slammed her door shut and locked it.

"S-Sorry Mommy...," Kyoko whispered. Kyoko wanted to cry, but she didn't want her mother to hear her sobs. She left the house and stopped at Kai's. Kyoko was about to knock the door but froze._ 'I shouldn't trouble Kai-chan... I'll just suffer by myself...' _Kyoko turned around and ran into a dark forest.

She went to her secret hiding place by a river where she cried at before. She cried there when she had discovered she was to live without a father, and she cried there when her mother hit her for bad manners. Kyoko liked the river because one time her mother read her a story called The Shooting Star about a lonely princess. The princess had no friends and was very beautiful. Her father was an evil king who left her on an island surrounded by water. She was alone, abandoned, and sad. Everyday she would cry and pray, "I wish someone would come save me and take me away." Later on, the princess was crying through a dark night. Nothing could be seen, but then, a gleaming light flew pass her. "A shooting star! I wish someone would come save me and take me away. I wish I could find love and happiness." Then it was dark again. Again, she cried. But, a few seconds later, another light came to view. This time it didn't disappear.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" It was a man.

"Help! Please help me! I'm over here!" Then a spotlight fell upon her.

"Stay there, I'll come get you."

"Okay."

When the boat came by, the princess was picked and placed gently inside. "Thank you," she said. "How did you manage to find me?"

"I heard crying. Why were you here?"

"I... I'm a princess and my father didn't really like me..."

"Why wouldn't he like you? You are so beautiful." The man blushed and looked away.

"You are beautiful too." She smiled.

"How can a guy be beautiful?"

"Princes can be beautiful, and you are my prince."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I wished upon a star for my prince to come save me, and you've saved me. You are my prince."

"Then you shall be my princess, my lady." He bent down and smirked at her before claiming her lips. They lived happily ever after. The end.

"Wah, I loved that story," Kyoko cried. _"I wish I could met my prince someday."_

* * *

**_???To Be Continued???_**

**A/N: **I kind of ended it horribly... What do you think? Continue or what? Vote now! Skip the bloopers if you want. I was just writing random what evers and was bored... Please remember to vote. Did You Miss Me? and Remember When will be continued in the future when I think of things to write...


End file.
